


I have my heart on my sleeve

by larryromance91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Harry is an assassin, M/M, Sassy Harry, Secret Relationship, Top Harry, Vulnerability, but thats only in the beginning, gemma and louis is dating, larry stylinson - Freeform, rude harry, they kinda share that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryromance91/pseuds/larryromance91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an assassin who kills for diamonds and one day gets the order to kill Louis Tomlinson. It would be no problem at all if it wasn´t for the fact that Louis was his sister´s boyfriend, and someone who have no idea what Harry works as or who he works for. </p><p>or</p><p>Harry gets the order to kill Louis, but hesitates because he realizes he has fallen in love with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have my heart on my sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story I wrote to get rid a writers block, i will continue it when I have the first chapter done.  
> and for everyone who reads my other story Sapphire Blue & Blood Red: I will update as soon as I´ve finished the third chapter

April 13th 01:25 2015 

Harry was staring straight into Louis´ eyes, his gun pointed at his heart. 

Louis looked as calm as one could in this situation with a gun pointed at your heart, and your lover holding it in his hand. 

“Harry.” Louis said, slowly. “You don´t wanna do this.” 

“Of course I don't wanna fucking kill you.” Harry said. “But it's my fault he took Gemma you know. I should have killed you before I got feelings for you.”

“You don't mean those things.” Louis said. “Your boss or whatever he is, it´s his fault.” he added. “He was the one taking Gemma. Why the fuck would it be your fault.” 

“Because I fucking hesitated in killing you.” Harry snapped. “I had so many chances... and I hesitated. And now Gems is paying the price” 

Louis swallowed, “What do you mean with chances?” he asked. 

“I had the gun resting against your head once.” Harry revealed. “When you were sleeping after one of our secret little rendezvous. I had started to get feelings for you, I wanted to kill you before the feelings got the best of me.” 

All the colour drained from Louis´ normally caramel tanned skin. “You regret it?” he said. 

“I am pointing a fucking gun at you! If i regret it or not is the last of your concerns.” 

“Believe me, most of my worry lays on the gun.” Louis said. Harry raised an eyebrow. “Look, just put the gun down.” he slowly took a step towards Harry, who just raised the gun more, now aiming at Louis´ face, right between his eyes. 

“Don´t come any closer.” Harry warned, Louis stopped immediately. 

“You're making talking to you very difficult when you're pointing that at me.” Louis said. 

“I don't wanna talk.” Harry said, or more or less growled. He didn´t wanna talk he wanted to kill Louis and have it over with. He took a deep breath and focused, Louis, who obviously realised what that meant, started to distract Harry again.

“A man is allowed to have one last wish.” he said.

“I didn't give any of my other targets one.” Harry said between gritted teeth. “What makes you different?” 

“You love me.” Louis said in a matter of factly. And unfortunately he was right.

“Fine.” Harry said after a moment of hesitation. Lowering the gun so it was pointed at Louis´ chest again. “What is your last wish?” 

“This.”   
And despite Harry having quick reflexes and a fast reaction skill, he had no chance to stop Louis as he bolted towards him and smashed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> that was just a prologue and a sneak peak of what is to come.   
> Hope you enjoyed   
> leave comments and kudos if you like :)


End file.
